deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Winter Soldier vs The Masked Man
The Winter Soldier vs The Masked Man is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE! It features The Winter Soldier from Marvel Comics against The Masked Man from the Mother series. Description Marvel vs Mother! It's a battle between 2 new faces of companions that met an unexpected fate. Or did they? Now taking up a new role, which of these two can kill the other? Interlude Wiz: Most companions are there to help you on your routes when being an adventurer, but sometimes those companions get lost in action..or do they? Boomstick: In this case, companions who seemed to have died, but had been kidnapped by their enemies to make them their companions. Wiz: Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier. Boomstick: And Claus, the Masked Man. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! The Winter Soldier Wiz: Captain America is one of the most famous comic book legends in history, and one of the most profound members of The Avengers. Boomstick: But even the greatest legends aren’t unstoppable, so Captain America got himself a sidekick in the form of, Bucky Barnes. Wiz: Paired up by the US Army, James Buchanan Barnes was the partner of Steve Rodgers during World War 2. And only Bucky knew who Steve Rodgers’ alter ego was, yet at the closing time of World War 2 both him and Cap set off to stop Baron Zemo from a bombing. Boomstick: Zemo had attached an explosive to an experimental drone plane, and because of this Bucky tried to diffuse it during take-off. But of course Bucky had no knowledge of how to diffuse a bomb and it blew up in his face. Wiz: He was presumed killed in action, but he had actually survived the explosion. But the soviets ended up finding Bucky first, and due to his amnesia they- Boomstick: Amnesia. Again!? Wiz: Mmhmm. And because of this, he would be turned into the Soviet Assassin, nicknamed The Winter Soldier. Boomstick: However he was pretty much modified for the better, as check out that Bionic Arm! Wiz: Winter Soldier’s Bionic Arm works as an improved left arm, which Nick Fury customized to make it look as if it were an actual arm. But more impressively, it’s able to produce EMPs, Electric Shocks, and it’s even able to be controlled when detached. Boomstick: And on top of that, it’s superhuman in strength, able to punch through metal. Also it bypasses any airport sensor, so that’s an added bonus. However I doubt airport would allow him aboard with his arsenal Wiz: Winter Soldier has a Battle Dress Uniform, which reduces the damage of physical impacts and bullets. And it’s superior to normal BDUs, speaking of superior military equipment Winter Soldier has a modified pistol Boomstick: It’s able to fire rounds with greater impact than standard firearms, and it’s topped off with palm-print sensors. Where if anyone else tries to use the firearm, it’ll EXPLODE. Michael Bay will be proud Wiz: But that’s far from Winter Soldier’s only equipment. He’s got the likes of a Shield, Combat Knife, Sniper Rifles, various automatic firearms, and explosives. Though you think he wouldn’t have explosives after, uh, you know his origin. Boomstick: Who cares, they’re fucking explosives. But anyway, this has proven enough for the likes of fighting Iron Man to a standstill, stalemating Batroc the Leaper, taking out three men in one blow. WITHOUT HIS ARMS Wiz: And as the Winter Soldier he’s been able to assassinate many people in his time, and fighting the likes of Wolverine, Black Widow and Sin. Boomstick: That being said, Winter Soldier isn’t always perfect. His Bionic Arm can become useless with a strong enough EMP charge, and while Winter Soldier is skilled, he’s still about peak human. So he doesn’t have a super serum like Captain America Wiz: But Winter Soldier is still a very deadly assassin, and an expert in both Close Quarters Combat and marksmanship. And he’ll keep on taking out his targets Winter Soldier: But what the world fails to realize is a villain is just a victim whose story hasn’t been told. The Masked Man Boomstick: Well that wasn’t so bad wouldn’t you say? Wiz: Well yes, but for this one it’s gonna be a doozy. Enter Lucas, a kid who set off on his quest to pull the seven needles, but his journey was filled with depressing instances Boomstick: And one of these instances was the disappearance of his twin, Claus, where he was found by the Pigmasks near the Drago Plateau. And he was abducted by them, where he was turned into a human chimera Wiz: And now the once energetic twin of Lucas would be turned into the literally heartless and emotionless being, known as The Masked Man. And as the Masked Man, Claus is the only other person able to pull the seven needles Boomstick: Because of this his owner, Porky Minch, had him be the rival to Lucas and pretty much his servant Wiz: But as Porky’s servant, the Masked Man has quite a few abilities in his disposal. Such as electricity generation, as Masked Man is able to shoot lightning at foes. And it’s strong enough to match PK Thunder in power, and able to take out all of Lucas’ party except for himself Boomstick: He can also use his Arm Cannon, which is able to fire beams. And has a sword, which is basically another lightsaber expy. Although both are capable of the same impact damage Wiz: And he also has a bomb, which is so strong that once it goes off it’s able to level an entire forest, a shield killer which does exactly what you think. And his most dangerous ability, PK Love, which is able to take out Flint in just two shots. Boomstick: However Masked Man’s arsenal isn’t just for attacking, it also works pretty damn well for defense. His armor is capable of negating impact damage, making it only half the effect. And it makes him immune to status effects, such as paralysis, sleep, etc. Wiz: And to top this off, he has a Jetpack with wings along with the armor. Which grants him greater mobility and flight Boomstick: The Masked Man is emotionless and intelligent, able to lead the Pigmask Army on his own, even without the aid of Porky Minch. Wiz: But don’t mistake leadership for perfection, the Masked Man is rather weak to electricity and explosives. Especially without his helmet, which without it he’s much more vulnerable. Boomstick: Which also caused one of the most depressing endings in video game history, a depressing end to a depressing game. Wiz: And while Masked Man is intelligent, he mostly tries to end battles quickly with his lightning. But considering with his powers and arsenal, it’s no surprise why he wants to end battles quickly, as they’d just waste his time. DEATH BATTLE! Nameless Forest Night-Time Today would prove to be one very important day for the maniacal villain known as Porky Minch, as he had just found one of the seven needles scattered around the earth. And he called over a small group of Pigmasks and his servant, and the only one besides Lucas who could pull out the needles, The Masked Man. The Masked Man commanded the small group of Pigmasks to watch his back as he worked on pulling out the needle from the ground, however an unnamed person that wasn’t the Pigmasks was patrolling through the area as he got out his sniper rifle. That person wasn’t your average joe, he was the soviet assassin and former companion of Captain America, James Buchanan Barnes, also known as The Winter Soldier. The Masked Man was just about the pull out the needle until he heard a shot from the sniper rifle and the sound of a Pigmask falling to the ground, the Pigmasks raced to defend themselves and the Masked Man, but more bullets came and all of the other Pigmasks were shot dead. “What is this..?” Porky asked confused, as another shot came towards him, and Porky ended up fleeing in panic. The Masked Man stopped trying to pull out the needle and got out his sword, as he saw The Winter Soldier rushing into the field. With his fellow Pigmasks dead, and with Porky having fled the field, there was only one thing to do for The Masked Man.. FIGHT! “No more hiding..” Winter Soldier said, as he took aim with his sniper rifle before firing at Masked Man’s head, the bullet however grazed off of his helmet which didn’t cause any damage to the Masked Man, and as such he swung his sword around in front of him. The Masked Man fired a bolt of lightning from his sword, which the Winter Soldier quickly got out his shield, which managed to withstand the attack. Winter Soldier then sprinted towards the Masked Man before shield bashing him in the head, and kicking him in the jaw twice before launching him with his bionic arm. The Winter Soldier then began to stomp on the Masked Man as he was down, but the Masked Man quickly took a swing at Winter Soldier with his sword. Winter Soldier quickly rolled out of the way from the swing of the sword, before Masked Man took another swing at Winter Soldier. Masked Man missed again, but instead he whacked Winter Soldier in the face with the blunt end of his sword. Winter Soldier staggered back before regaining his balance, he then pulled out his modified pistol before shooting at the Masked Man with it, Masked Man fell back from the bullets before firing another bolt of lightning at Winter Soldier, where he again pulled out his shield to protect himself. However Masked Man despised the Winter Soldier seemingly cowardly using the shield, so he ended up dashing directly towards the Winter Soldier, who still had his shield up at that point before using his shield breaker. It did exactly what it was supposed to do, and the shield cracked before shattering to pieces, and falling to the ground. The Winter Soldier was pretty much paralyzed looking at his broken shield, completely stunned by what he just saw, how did Masked Man managed to break it? Masked Man quickly headbutted Winter Soldier back a little bit of distance, before sprouting wings from his armor and taking flight with his jetpack. The Winter Soldier acted upon instinct by once again getting his sniper rifle out and firing at Masked Man, who quickly flew out of the trajectory of the bullet, and Winter Soldier met himself with an unwanted Click Click sound, as he had run out of ammunition. The Masked Man then aimed his arm cannon directly at the Winter Soldier before firing a beam from it, the Winter Soldier quickly tried to avoid the beam but was struck in the foot when he tried to do so. “Dammit..” Winter Soldier muttered before firing a bullet from his modified pistol at Masked Man, and racing to his feet as the bullet was a distraction. The Winter Soldier ended up taking out an explosive to try and combat the Masked Man while he was in the air, but what he wasn’t expecting was Masked Man taking out a bomb as well. And as such they both ended up tossing their explosives at each other ---- View of the Forest There was a long pause after both the Winter Soldier and the Masked Man threw their explosives at each other, it almost seemed as neither explosive was gonna go off, until that inevitable sound came.. BOOM!! Winter Soldier ended up getting behind cover as the explosives both went off, which quickly leveled the forest that both were fighting in, and Masked Man ended up getting forced down to the ground. ---- Atomized Forest Every single tree, and practically the entirety of the forest with the sole exception of the'' needle that the Masked Man was trying to pull out before the Winter Soldier arrived, the Masked Man quickly got back up, and the Winter Soldier got out of his cover. “I shall end you..” Winter Soldier muttered as he got out an assault rifle. The Winter Soldier without warning sprinted directly towards the Masked Man, which ended up coming out of nowhere for the Masked Man before he was struck in the head by Winter Soldier’s bionic arm. The Winter Soldier then bashed the Masked Man directly in the gut with his biotic arm before taking out his assault rifle and shooting at him in the stomach, barraging the Masked Man with bullets. The Masked Man managed to kick away the Winter Soldier’s assault rifle when it’s clip ran out of ammo, before firing a beam from his arm cannon Winter Soldier managed to tilt back, avoiding the arm cannon’s beam before taking out his modified pistol and pistol whipping the Masked Man with it. Winter Soldier then snatched the Masked Man by the throat, before swinging at his throat with his combat knife, however Masked Man took a swing at the combat knife with his sword before cutting it right in half. The Masked Man then slashed his sword at Winter Soldier’s bionic arm before taking his modified pistol from his hands, the Masked Man then aimed at the Winter Soldier’s head before pulling the trigger. ''Click. ''Masked Man didn’t know what this meant, until he was struck by an unexpected 'BOOM!' The modified pistol exploded right in his face, causing the Masked Man to stumble back as he tried to regain himself and figure out what in the hell just happened. Masked Man didn’t realize that he had fallen into the Winter Soldier’s trap before he was struck over the head by the Winter Soldier’s bionic arm. “This is the end..” the Winter Soldier muttered before striking the Masked Man again, and again, and again, continuously punching him with his bionic arm over and over. However the Masked Man had his own plan, as he was getting ready to use his deadliest move as his armor managed to negate the damage done to him. PK Love. The Masked Man was just about to use PK Love, until he was struck by an unusual strike from the Winter Soldier, and just like that the Masked Man couldn’t move as his armor had completely stopped. The Winter Soldier had used an EMP The Masked Man tried to combat against this turn of events but at that point it was too late, as the Winter Soldier bashed the Masked Man’s head in with his bionic arm, only this time he was discharging electric shocks through his punch, and it didn’t take long before.. 'BOOM!' The Masked Man’s helmet had completely exploded, his head along with it, and the Masked Man’s body collapsed to the ground. Porky’s servant had failed, as the Winter Soldier tossed the body. '''K.O!' “Mission accomplished..” The Winter Soldier said before he walked off and disappeared into the night, as the remaining needle in the atomized forest remained there for Lucas to collect. Conclusion Boomstick: Well at least this ending wasn’t so depressing Wiz: Both Winter Soldier and Masked Man were very capable fighters, but only one was able to counter just about everything the other could do. While yes, Masked Man was able to destroy Winter Soldier’s shield, he didn’t need it. Boomstick: Winter Soldier had the greater arsenal, and was completely capable of utilizing Masked Man’s weakness to electricity and explosives against him. Not to mention Winter Soldier topping Masked Man in physical attributes Wiz: Sure Masked Man had superior agility and greater destructive capacity with his bombs, that was his only real advantages. And Winter Soldier’s EMPs could pretty much shut down his entire armor Boomstick: To top it off? Winter Soldier has very clear feats, while Masked Man, they were very few and far between. Which ultimately sparked Winter Soldier’s victory Wiz: The winner is, The Winter Soldier. Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) It's a duel between Europe's greatest secret agents of the Movie media, but who will take the win between Classic and Modern? Who will you be rooting for? Winter Soldier Masked Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015